girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-01-08 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- That is a good question! And I asked it Friday. :-) Well, I asked it about the spies. I figured the staff would be totally prepared for a breach. By the way, the "hurry" is about that crack in the wall, not about the impending sub-hitting-gate impact, right? I mean, they thought they were ready for that... Bkharvey (talk) 05:48, January 8, 2018 (UTC) : The "hurry" is about the crack on the wall, yes. Edit because I misread in my previous answer: the slowing down of the sub happened in panel 1, which means the question is now whether or not it was enough to keep the sub from breaking through the inner gate. If yes then the sub will be stranded and the hatch flooded, and then, well. Shenanigans. I wonder if something like that is even survivable with a submarine? But I'm sure Madwa will still escape and cause trouble. MasakoRei (talk) 12:55, January 8, 2018 (UTC) : I sincerely doubt Madwa is aboard the sub... This looks more diversionary. Unless you think a highly trained Smoke Knight would put themself at such a risk? SillyOne (talk) 14:39, January 8, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh! Right, the sub in panel 1 is heading for an open gate, duh. Thank you. But, now I have a new question: If that gate is open, why is there still extra pressure, and why did the wall crack? On Friday Agatha said "the first lock," Isn't that the one that's now open? And, I don't know if Madwa is aboard or not (good point, it's true that smoke knights specialize in misdirection) but if she is, she knew her plan in advance and she is in her scuba gear. Bkharvey (talk) 16:53, January 8, 2018 (UTC) ::: The word "lock" in this context doesn't refer to a gate but to the entire section contained between the outer gate and the inner gate. That's where the pressure was increased. The wall presumably started cracking before the outer gate opened. Once a crack happened in a wall like that, even a really small one, things will start breaking down very quickly. Even with the release of water at the outer gate, the pressure would still be enough to keep destroying a weakened, cracked wall. As for Madwa, well, the entire point of all that training is to survive highly dangerous situations. Yes, I think she's in there. And if she's not, I really wonder who's driving that thing. MasakoRei (talk) 22:41, January 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::: I agree that the training (should be) how to survive highly dangerous situations. But lesson #1 should be "Don't put yourself in one! (unless there is no other way to complete the mission.)" Martellus previously noted that Smoke knight training is expensive. ::::: My guess? If it's not an European undersea version of a brick on the accelerator pedal... Then it's some random clank. SillyOne (talk) 12:33, January 9, 2018 (UTC)